


Zapped to the Future

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: After Higgins fools around with a tiny time machine, he accidentally zaps William, Julia, Brackenreid and George to 2020, where they have to adjust to modern times, but also meet relatives as well.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The First Chapter: Where the Bloody Hell are We?

“I swear…I’m not lying. I’m from the future….” The strange man said who was the main suspect in a murder, as Constable McNabb was taking him to the cells.  
“What the bloody hell is that Higgins?” Brackenreid asked as Higgins was inspecting a strange looking device the suspect was carrying, “apparently, it’s a device to transport you too anywhere, past, present and future”  
George snapped his fingers, “like a miniature time machine!”  
“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Crabtree!” Brackenreid shouted at him  
“What is ridiculous?” William asked when him and Julia came into the station  
“Oh, we have a suspect who claims he from the future and this contraption is what Crabtree calls his miniature time machine. But, enough about that, I thought you too were heading out of town for the weekend?”  
“We are…someone forgot the train tickets in his office” Julia said as she stared at him  
“And I’ll go get them now” he said as he headed into his office  
“Do, you need me to stay and examine the suspect?” Julia asked  
“Not at all, doctor. You and Murdoch have a good weekend”  
“Ok, got them let’s go” William said as they were about to head out  
“Wait, I got it, working…look at it” Higgins said as the device started whirling  
“Higgins shut the bloody thing off!” Brackenreid yelled  
“Ok, I believe, its this red button” he said and pressed it which them zapped William, Julia, Brackenreid and George, “HIGGGIINNNS, WRROONNGGG BUTTOOON!” They all yelled and disappeared  
“Oops” is all he could say  
Watts just witnessed it, as he came in, “Constable Higgins, it just my imagination…or…”  
“I zapped, them somewhere to the future…”  
“Oh, boy…”  
“Oh, boy is right”

(2020)

They were all screaming as they all were zapped into the future and fell onto the ground, and all groaned as they had landed hard.  
“Bloody hell, Higgins! I…” Brackenreid looks around and sees there in a park, “uh, where’s Higgins…and why are we in a strange looking park?”  
William stands up and helps, Julia then George up, as they look all around and see a group of people laughing and walking holding onto a small device, “I don’t know sir, let’s ask someone.” William said and saw a young girl, walking but looking at her small device, “excuse me, miss…”  
The girl looks up, “yes…why are you dressed like that…its 29 degrees. Oh, you must be in a play”  
William confused looked at her outfit, which was cut off trousers, that stopped at her mid-thigh and a short sleeve camisole, with odd looking shoes, “uhm, my wife and friends are just wondering, where are we?”  
Brackenreid yelled, “yes, where the bloody hell are we?”  
“Sir, you don’t need to yell”   
“To answer your question, you’re in Toronto, in Queen’s Park, and its 2020”  
William’s eyes went wide, “excuse…did you say 2020?”  
“Yes, that’s right. Are you guys lost?”

To Be Continued


	2. The Apartment

“Something like that” Julia said as she was looking at the girl and felt like she had known her.  
“Well, if you need a place to stay there are thousands of air b&b’s all around. My sister has one you can use, for the time being. I will take you too it.”  
“Thank you, we appreciate this, miss”  
“Please, call we Mary”  
“Mary, I’m William, this is my wife Julia, and our friends Thomas and George”  
“Nice to meet you all, now follow me”

They followed her to the huge building, “your sister owns this whole place?” George asked  
Mary laughed, “no, just one apartment. The other apartments are owned by various people. Don’t worry about hygiene, my sister has a good housekeeper, who cleans the sheets every day.” She said as she used her card key to enter into the building, “do you have any money on you guys?”  
“Oh, I have 5 dollars on me” William said and took out the bill  
“Woah, that bill, I have seen in 100 years. If you sell that bill, you could get it for about 2,000, maybe”  
After she said that they all got their money they had out of their pockets as they enter into the apartment and placed the money all the table.  
“How much money do we have in total?”  
She gasps as she looked, at money, “I have never seen such bills and coins, but I’ll check on my iPhone.”  
“Oh, is that what that device is?” William asked  
“Yes…you don’t have a cellphone?”  
They all shook their heads, “woah, do you all live in the Victorian times?” she asked  
“Something, like that”  
She found something on her phone, “ok, these coins range from 200-1000 dollars. This bill is about 900, and this bill is about 500. So, you have lots of money and can stay here since there are 3 rooms.”  
“How long, can we stay?” Brackenreid asked  
“My sister only uses this place on holidays, so for the most 4 months, since she won’t use the place till Christmas. Now do you want to get out of your costumes? My sister’s boyfriend and our brother stay here sometimes to and leaves spare clothes.”  
They all agreed and decided to change, but all the men didn’t feel comfortable in their clothes except Julia, when she came out in a short sleeve floral blouse and jean shorts with sneakers, “Julia…”  
“William, remember this is acceptable in these times” she whispered and gave him a kiss, when she notices a picture on the wall, “William, look…” and grabs the photo, “it’s our wedding photo”  
Mary comes back and sees them holding onto the photo, “I hope you too, would find it the photo.”  
“We were just admiring the photo of your…” William said  
“You don’t need to defend yourselves…I know who you are and been hoping for this days for years.”  
“What are you talking about, Mary?” Julia asked  
“My name is Mary Murdoch…I’m your great-great-great granddaughter”

To Be Continued


	3. The Journal

“Excuse me?” Julia asked  
“Like I said, I am your great-great granddaughter.”  
William and Julia look at each other, “and I have proof, here” Mary said as she looks through a box and pulls out a journal, “here”  
Julia looks at it, “that’s my journal”  
“Yes, and in one section, it explains how Constable Henry Higgins accidentally zapped you all here and how you can get back.”  
“Really, how…tell us…” William said  
“Ah, not so fast grandpa…first there are various things you have to do before going back. Such as looking up the thing that zapped you here and the man that was arrested claiming to be from the future.”  
“Well, give us a hint of how long were going to be here for…” Julia asked  
“Sorry, grandma, you gave me a note about you asking me for a hint…”  
“And you can’t?”  
“No”  
“What the bloody hell is going on, here?” Brackenreid said as he came in the room with modern clothes on, “I don’t know how people can wear these…what did you call them?”  
“Jeans and is George coming?”  
“Crabtree, come on, get out here”  
George walks out with a blue plaid shirt and jeans on, “wow, George, you look great.” Mary said  
“I feel great, like these clothes were meant for me”  
“Well, you do look good George. But Mary was telling us something really important” Julia said  
“My name is Mary Murdoch…and I am William and Julia’s great-great granddaughter. This journal, I am holding, has all the information you need to get back to 1908.”  
“Ok, well let’s look at the journal and head back” Brackenreid said as he reaches for the journal  
“Ah, sir, its not that simple. We need to do various things that it says in the journal.”  
“Yes, good grandpa. But I will give you one hint, which is allowed.”  
“Well, then tell us”  
“Ok, you need to look up the as what George called it the miniature time machine. You can use my laptop if you want.”  
They all looked at each other, “the what?”  
Mary chuckled, “was expecting that. My laptop” she said and pointed to it, “I am allowed to help you on this problem.”  
“Yes, please” they all said  
She laughed again, “ok, describe what the, as you called it the time machine?”  
“Well, it was black, could fit it your hand, had two small fans attached to it” Brackenreid said  
“Oh, sir, it had two buttons blue and red.” George said  
“I may have found it” she said as she showed them, “this?”  
“Yes! How do we get it?” They all asked  
“Well, that’s the tricky part…its locked at a museum, in Hamilton, owned by a man named Stephen Colson” she said and showed them the man, as Brackenreid and George said, “that’s him. The man claiming to be a time traveler!”  
“And he is here, right now in Toronto” she said as she writes something on a paper, “his address”  
Brackenreid takes it the paper and him and George head out, “come on, Murdoch, Doctor”  
“Mary, can you help us, with this and the surroundings of modern Toronto.”  
“Grandpa, I would love to, but as the journal says I can’t…but they will be a time, you will need my help again and I can”  
William and Julia nodded as they followed Brackenreid and George out the door.


	4. I Have Been Expecting You

“My goodness, it feels wonderful to not be in a heavy skirt in this heat” Julia said as she felt the sun on her legs  
Brackenreid and George could help keep staring at her, “Sir, George. Stop you have seen me in less”  
“Don’t remind me” Brackenreid said  
“Me either. So, sir, how do we get to the museum?” George asked  
William looks at the note which has the directions, “oh, this museum is just down the street”  
“Well, let’s go” Julia said as she grabbed William hand and they walked down the street  
As they were walking William couldn’t believe how good Julia looked in the outfit, “you look amazing in that outfit” he whispered in her ear  
She smiled, “you look good as well. Its nice to see you without a tie on”  
He scratched his neck, “I feel not myself without the tie”  
Julia laughed as they finally reached the museum and went in, and asked for Stephen Colson, at the front desk and were told to go down the hall to the right.  
They headed down the hall and saw him, “Mr. Colson…we need…” Brackenreid said  
Colson turned around, “I have been expecting all of you”  
“You knew we were going to come?” William asked  
“Yes, Detective. It’s been 4 years since you put me in jail in the year 1908. After you released me, you said we will need your help in the future. But that’s all I can say”  
“Oh, ok, yes that’s great. So, how do we get back to 1908?” Brackenreid asked  
“Well, according to the journal you gave me, Detective…oh which reminds me, according to the notes, this is when you start writing the notes.” Colson said as he gave him the journal, “the mini time machine, is under lock and key, but it hasn’t worked since last time I used it, which was 3 years ago.”  
“Bloody hell…so, how do we fix it?”  
“Sorry, spoilers. But, I can help you along the way”  
“Well, at least that’s something. So, can we see the machine right now?” Julia asked  
“Sorry, not right now. Again, according to the journal, it won’t be for a couple of days.”  
“What the…why?” George asked  
“Again, sorry, can’t tell. But when the time comes, I’ll be here”  
“Well, thank you, Mr. Colson.” William said and they left  
“So, what the bloody hell, are we to do now?”   
“Let’s go exploring and see how much Toronto has changed” Julia said   
“Sure, we might as well.” William said as he grabbed Julia’s hand and they all walked around exploring modern Toronto.


	5. Our Tombstones

As the gang walked through the city, they passed by a cemetery, when Julia saw her grave, “William, look, my grave” she said as she walked into the cemetery.  
“Julia…I don’t think…” but it was too late, as she was already at her grave, “William, look.” She said as she points to the writing on the stone, Julia Ogden-Murdoch, October 21,1868- November 27,1970, A wonderful wife, mother, sister, friend and the best coroner in Toronto. “I was 102, when I died…and…I was a mother. Well, it explains, Mary”  
William looked to his right and saw his tombstone, William Murdoch, July 2nd, 1863- December 10, 1969, A wonderful husband, father, brother, friend and Toronto’s Best Detective. “and here is mine…woah, I was 106, when I passed”  
“Bloody hell, Murdoch, what is your secret to living?”  
“Eating right, biking to work…not drinking or smoking” William said sarcastically  
“Not funny, Murdoch”  
“Here’s mine” George said as he pointed to it, “looks like you outlived me” he said with a sad voice, seeing that he died in the 1950’s.  
“Well, at least you finally get married, Crabtree to Miss Newsome and had her kids…who were probably all taller than you as well” Brackenreid said with a laugh  
“Ha, bloody, ha”  
They found Brackenreid’s tombstone, “look, sir here’s yours” William said  
“Ok…let’s see, how long I live” he said as he approached them and looked at the stone, “bloody hell, I outlived you Crabtree…” he said with a laugh  
George stormed out of the cemetery, “Crabtree, come back…I was kidding” Brackenreid said as he ran after him.  
“We should catch up to them” William said as he took, her hand.  
As they were leaving, Julia caught a glimpse of another tombstone, and it was their first child, who was born in 1909. The birthdate, was to be in about 7 months, which made her gasp and touch her belly.  
“What’s wrong?” William asked  
“Nothing, I thought I saw something, but it was nothing”  
“Well, come on, let’s hurry and catch up with the inspector and George”

It was 5 minutes later and they finally caught up with them and saw Mary trying to break up the fight and saw William and Julia, “you all went and saw your graves, didn’t you?”  
“Yes, we did” they said with a nod  
“Ugh, since I got this journal, I have regretted this fight” she said and looked through the journal, “I hope there is a solution to stop them…and here it is” and turns to them  
“Ok, George, want to know why, you died before anyone else?”  
“What…”  
“The journal gives us information of why Thomas, William and Julia, outlived you”  
“Why…then…do I get sick or…”  
“You stopped a couple of bullets from killing William and Thomas.”  
“What?”  
“I can’t give too many details but, apparently you 3 were all caught in a shootout and you pushed William and Thomas aside and saved their lives by taking the bullets.”  
George couldn’t believe it and sat down a bench, “I…I…”  
“Yes, you saved their lives”  
“I need to know, why? I mean I would save William in a heartbeat, because he is my best friend, but the inspector?”  
Mary sighed, “again, can’t give too many details, but it has to do with something that will…”  
“Happen it the future…” They all said  
“Yes, but now your back, you probably want to head upstairs to air conditioner?”  
They all nodded and went inside the building as Mary whispered to Julia, “you saw your baby’s tombstone?”  
Julia nodded, “well to confirm…your indeed 9 weeks pregnant” Mary said as Julia’s eyes went wide.


	6. Getting to Know Mary

As the gang headed back into the apartment; Julia still in shock as she touched her belly. She grabbed Mary’s arm, “does this baby live?”  
Mary nodded, “that baby, will be my great-grandparent”  
“Why…oh can’t give away too many details?’  
Mary shook her head, “and don’t tell William yet…cause in the journal, you don’t tell him until you all get back,” Julia nodded as she sat down the couch, and just relaxed.  
“So, Mary, you know a lot about us…” William said  
“You, want to know about me?”  
They all nodded, “well, my name is Mary Julianna Murdoch. Julianna is a mixture of Julia and Susannah. I am 21, and an art student, and taking classes at Ontario College of Art & Design University. I am the middle child of 3 children. In spare time, I love watching murder mystery shows…which by the way, your life turned into a murder mystery show, called Murdoch Mysteries.”  
William looked at her with surprise, “I’m sorry?”  
“Well, one of my other family members decided to make a drama show based on your life starting at 1894 and it’s the number one drama show in Canada.”  
“Number 1, bloody hell” Brackenreid said  
“Yes, number one and there just filming season 14 now.”  
William was speechless and had to sit down, “people like watching crime shows?”  
“Oh, definitely. Here I’ll find the show for you and put it on Netflix” she says as she grabs the remote, and turned-on Netflix and clicked the show.  
The gang was shocked by the show and how much the characters did resemble them. They ended up watching 5 episodes of season 9, when Brackenreid asked William, “so, Murdoch, you and the misses…get a lot of action” he teased which made William rub his forehead in embarrassment.  
“Oh, my goodness, they even got your head rub as well” Julia said with a laugh  
As the gang watched the show, Mary was reading the journal, and making them dinner, and watched them in amazement.  
When they finished, watching the show, Julia noticed a picture on the coffee table, “Mary is this your friends?”  
Mary looked up and saw a picture of herself with a boy and a girl, “oh, actually the boy is my best friend and the girl is my girlfriend.” She said and turned around  
“Oh, you mean, you’re a sapphist?” William asked  
“Actually. in modern times, I am a lesbian”  
“And everyone knows, you don’t need to hide it?”  
Mary shook her head, “in the future, homosexuality is accepted. Some people might still hide it, but more and more each day people, as we say come out of the closet and reveal to the world, that they’re from the lgbtq community”  
“Lgbtq?” they all asked  
“Lesbian, gay, bisexual, transsexual, and queer” She said hoping they get the gist of it  
Luckily they all did as they nodded.  
As they ate dinner, William came up with an idea, “are the Mimico Newsomes still in Toronto?”  
Mary nodded, “yes, the guy from the picture, you saw is Henry Higgins, great-great-grandson”  
“Would he have the solution to help us get back to 1908?”  
“Maybe, again can’t give away details. After dinner, do you want to go and see him?”  
“Yes” they all shouted  
“Ok, good, he lives in an apartment with his girlfriend down the street. I’ll text him right now”  
“Text him?” they all asked  
“It’s a way people message each other these days, on small phones.”  
William, Julia and George were fascinated by all this modern technology, but all Brackenreid could say was, “bloody hell”


	7. Meeting Richard Newsome

They all arrived at Richard’s apartment, when Mary pressed the buzzer, “yes?”  
“Rich, it’s me”  
“Come on up” when another buzz came on and the door was opened  
“He lives on the 15th floor, so we’ll have to take the elevator” she said as she pressed the up button and the elevator doors opened up and they all got in.  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened, as they followed Mary as she went to the right, “Rich” she said and waved  
“Hey Mar, so what is up?”  
“The moment has come” she said and introduced the gang, “William Murdoch, Julia Ogden, Thomas Brackenreid and George Crabtree”  
“Nice to meet you all”  
“Like wise” they all said  
“Well come on it. My girlfriend is at work, so this is a perfect time.” He said as he went and got his laptop and a box, “so is it true, you worked with my grandfather Henry?”  
“Yes” William said, as he looked at him, “you look a bit like him”  
“Doesn’t he? The eyes, smiles…” George said as his eyes went wide  
“You were in love with my grandfather, George?”  
George looked at him in shock, “uh…no, he was just a good friend”  
Rich laughed, “I know just kidding” he said as he opened the box and pulled out a device that looked like the time machine but more modern  
“Bloody hell, the time machine” Brackenreid said as he tried to grab it  
“Ah, don’t touch that, it’s a replica.”  
“Yes, according to the journals…to find a way back home, you do trial runs on this replica. It does transfer you to the past, present and future. But it just jumps you, about 5 minutes” Mary said  
“Oh, can we get a demonstration?” William asked  
“Yes, of course” Rich said, “walked to the couch area”  
William did, “ok, don’t move.” Rich said as he zapped William and he was gone one second and then came back in another second beside Julia  
“Woah” is all William can say  
Rich nodded, “yep, and according to a journal my grandfather had, he is also trying to get you all back, to 1908”  
“At least Higgins is doing some work” Brackenreid said  
Which made the gang giggle  
“So, my grandfather was quite lazy?”  
“Indeed. He going through finger mark cards” William said  
“Oh, you mean finger print scanning?”  
“Uh” is all William can say as he looked at Mary and she nodded, “yes, that’s right”  
“So, according to my Henry’s journal, he broke machine and it trying to put it back together with the help of the man in the jail cell”  
“Well, we did go to the museum this afternoon”  
“Yes, and now you met me, you’re on your way back to trying to get back to 1908”


	8. Back to the Museum

It was the next day, along with Rich and Mary, the gang head back to the museum to see Colson.   
“Mr. Colson” William said  
“Ah, I knew you would be back”   
“Yes, that’s great. We found the replica”  
“Good, may I see it?” Colson said as he reaches for the device and gets his device out of a box he had and looked at the comparison of the two, “ok, I see the problem, now”  
“What is the problem?” Rich asked  
“Hm, sorry was talking to myself. You see the device was missing parts to it and the journal never explained what they were”  
“So, can you get bloody thing fixed?” Brackenreid asked  
“Yes, I can. But I need your journal” he said as he pointed to Rich  
Rich hands him the journal and opens it and turns to a certain page, “ah…ok, I need my tools. Detective, can you hand me those tools?”  
William looks to his right and sees some tools, “these?”  
“Yes, thanks” he says as he grabs them and takes out a screw driver and begins fiddling with the machine for a few minutes, when they heard a strange noise, “it’s working…but let’s test it first”  
“Good idea” the gang all said  
“Ok, I am going to send you back to the past about 5 minutes.”  
“So, we’ll be just coming down the hallway?” George asked  
“Yes, and plus there’s no one in the hallway right now. So, prepare yourself” he said as he pressed the button and they were zapped and were all standing in the hallway  
Mary and Rich still with Colson shouted, “it works!” as they saw the gang turning the corner of the hallway  
“Yes, great. Now can we bloody well get back?” Brackenreid asked  
“Not yet, you have to come back to my apartment and put back on your clothes you came in, then we have to go back to Queen’s Park, and then you will be zapped back to 1908.” Mary said  
“Well, then let’s go and Mr. Colson, thank you very much” William said  
“Yes, but thank me in the past…”  
William smiled and nodded to him as they all left and headed back to Mary’s apartment  
As they were walking, Julia kept touching her touch, and was concerned that the baby will be hurt, when they return to 1908, as Mary whispered to her, “don’t worry, the baby will be fine. I assure you”


	9. Heading Back to 1908

As they got back to the apartment, the gang got back into their clothes, which William and Brackenreid were happy about. Unlike Julia and George, “ugh, this corset…I miss the shirt and shorts” she said  
“I agree with you, Doctor…miss the shirt I was wearing. This uniform is so heavy, then I remember”  
“Ok, that’s enough, let’s get back home” Brackenreid said  
“Wait we got here yesterday…” William said  
“Don’t worry, William, according to the journal, you were approximately gone about an hour.”  
“Oh” he said with a surprise look  
“Ok, now you are all ready, let’s get to Queen’s Park and get you all home” Mary said as she put the time machine in her backpack and they all headed out the door.

They got to the park and went to the exact spot they came when they were zapped from before.  
“Ok, were here, so now what?” Brackenreid asked  
“Get to the same spots you were in when you got here…so William you were standing more to the right” she says as she points to the spot and moves to the spot.  
“Good, and Julia you were beside him. Brackenreid you were behind, William and George you were beside Julia”  
They all get into their spot and were ready to leave, “good, ok, now I have to press these buttons, while aiming the device at all of you….but before you leave I just want to give you all a hug”  
“Of, course” they said as gave her a hug  
“It was so nice to meet you all and…I am sad you all have to leave” she said with tears in her eyes  
“It was wonderful to meet you, Mary” Julia said with tears in her eyes  
“Yes, and good luck in art school” William said  
“It was great to meet you and good luck to your future” Brackenreid said  
“That goes for me as well” George said  
Mary smiled and wiped her tears as she pressed the buttons and aimed the device to them, “goodbye” she said as the device just making the noise and they were zapped and disappeared.

(1908)

“Look, I don’t know what I did…this button came off, and I tried…” Henry said to Colson as they were figuring out the device at his desk when the gang arrived back.  
“Woah…were back” William said  
“Thank goodness, I need a scotch” Brackenreid said, as he headed to his office  
“How did you get back?” Colson asked  
“Mr. Colson, my office” William said as they headed into his office  
Julia and George were laughing at Higgins of how he tried to put the device back together, “Henry, what the hell did you do?”  
“After you were gone, I got scared and dropped it to the floor and then the water cooler disappeared and I was scared I stepped on the device and that’s why it’s so damaged. But how did you guys get back?”  
“You will think we’re talking crazy, but we were in the future. In the year, 2020 and we met one of your relatives from the future, and they told us about a journal you have, to pass it on to them.” George said  
“Ok, that’s strange, no one knows about the journal, except Ruth” Henry said in shock  
“Well, that journal helped us get home, Higgins. So, keep that journal up to date and don’t ever throw it away” Julia said as she patted his shoulder.

Meanwhile in William’s office, “see, I told you, I was from the future.”  
“Yes and were sorry and your free to go.”  
“Thank you, Detective”  
“Oh, before you go, here’s the journal that helped us to get back and thank you, again for helping us to get back.”  
Colson smiled and tipped his hat, “my pleasure, detective” and left.  
5 minutes later, William was at his desk, writing in his journal about their experience, when Julia knocks on the door, “William”  
He looks up, “Julia…just writing in my journal”  
“I can see. I will write about the experience, when I get home.”  
“It was quite the experience”  
“Yes, and I miss it, but William we have a more exciting future ahead of us…” she said as she touched her belly  
“Julia…are you?”  
Julia nodded, “I am.” She said with a smile  
William got up from his chair and gave her a hug, “how did you find out?”  
“Well, at the gravesite, I saw a tombstone beside ours with the year 1909, and Mary confirmed it, that I am 2 months pregnant.”  
He gave her a kiss and rubbed her belly, “whatever the future holds for us…I am looking forward to it.”  
“Same here” she said and they kissed again

The End


End file.
